An expansion card is generally a printed circuit board that may be incorporated into a computer to expand its functionality in at least some respect. Common expansion cards include graphics cards, video cards, sound cards, network cards, modem cards, and the like. In any case, an edge portion of the expansion card typically includes electrical contacts and may be slid into the relevant slot of an edge connector mounted on a motherboard. A bracket is typically mounted on the expansion card to facilitate the installation of the expansion card on the computer chassis. Brackets of this type may also include a connector to establish communication with an external device.
Installing expansion cards on a computer chassis is oftentimes a tedious and time-consuming procedure. One known installation procedure entails manually aligning the expansion cards with the chassis and then separately securing the individual expansion cards to the chassis using one or more screws. Production costs may be increased with this type of an installation procedure.